


胖金主和小演员

by lolisnake



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 脑洞体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolisnake/pseuds/lolisnake
Summary: 一个辣鸡金主和三十八线小演员的脑洞，管坑不管埋





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个辣鸡金主和三十八线小演员的脑洞，管坑不管埋

一个辣鸡金主和三十八线小演员的脑洞，管坑不管埋

辣鸡公司逼着UU和彦彦去陪酒，彦彦还是是个新人，缩在座位上一脸惊恐，然后辣鸡胖金主看出来UU一直护着彦彦，点名让UU过来坐，UU很不情愿地坐过去，胖金主还小小声地搂着UU咬耳朵威胁他，你要不听话，我就让那个小孩儿陪  
但是UU本来也很讨厌陪酒，他以前实在没办法被公司逼着去这种场合也是缩在一边没啥存在感就躲过去了（所以红不起来），所以UU的陪酒业务也很不熟练，还要分心盯着彦彦别被人欺负，胖金主发现了他的小心思，就笑眯眯地招手让彦彦也过来，彦彦也只能一脸惊恐地坐到胖金主身边，UU内心狂骂胖金主不要脸说好的事转头就反悔，只能拿出十二分的演技忍着反胃给胖金主敬酒想把注意力吸引过来，还默许了胖金主把手放他腿上，但是UU太紧张了以至于没注意到胖金主从头到尾没碰彦彦，就是偶尔和彦彦说两句话聊聊天，代表这个人我看上了你们谁也别动

然后生意谈的差不多胖金主要走了，临走跟攒局的人说，这俩人我都领走，大家还起哄胖金主年纪不大还挺会玩，UU内心的弹幕已经快堆成一座山，觉得胖金主衣冠禽兽人模狗样无比辣鸡

彦彦跟在后面离开包间，看着胖金主搂在UU腰上的胳膊眼圈都红了，UU也很着急拼命想一会儿怎么办，结果出了会所胖金主让秘书另外开了台车送彦彦回家，自己搂着UU上了座驾，UU也不演戏了就一言不发坐着，等胖金主发话，结果胖金主一直拿着笔电看文件并不理他，UU为了给彦彦挡酒就喝的有点多，本来酒量也不怎么样迷迷糊糊就睡着了醒过来发现自己光溜溜躺在胖金主床上，一下翻身坐起来吓得差点没掉地上去，胖金主被他晃醒了，揉着眼睛也坐起来，奶声奶气黏黏糊糊地嘟囔你干什么呀天还没亮呢接着睡，又一头倒下去睡着了，跟昨晚那个声色犬马的大佬一比简直判若两胖，UU揉着额头觉得自己一定是在做梦

UU看他睡着了，偷偷摸了摸自己，内裤还在，屁股也不疼，松了口气也慢慢睡着了，再醒过来的时候胖金主穿着睡衣坐在床边盯着他看，UU吓得瞬间清醒，胖金主摆摆手说我没有趁人之危的爱好，于是哥UU松了口气迅速洗漱，浴室里找不到衣服穿只好披着胖金主的浴袍出来陪金主吃早饭，然而浴袍太短半截大腿都露在外面，胖金主还偷偷瞄了好几眼，这个早饭吃的气氛十分诡异，胖金主说我觉得我们可以建立一段长期合作关系，UU内心吐槽不就是包养，但是胖金主开出的条件很好而且确实没有趁人之危陪他怎么也比再被公司打包送去乱七八糟的陪酒好，UU还在犹豫呢胖金主又说，你好好考虑一下，要不我打个电话叫你那个弟弟过来？UU好不容易有点好感，又被铺天盖地的辣鸡给埋没了。

最后UU还是同意了，在合同上气鼓鼓地签了名觉得这就算把自己卖了，但是胖金主说得对，过这个村没这个店，机会错过就没了，他又忐忑地觉得过会儿是不是就该献身，然而胖金主心情很好地吃完了早饭，亲了一口UU，叫司机送UU回公司，UU一头雾水回到公司，接到老板电话，让他去办公室，老板拿出两个剧本一个综艺，说有人要捧你，UU内心不爽，就说那老板你看着哪个好就签吧，我也不懂，老板说你装个屁，以前不是死活不肯吗现在还不是一样爬床，UU气的想摔门而去又不敢，只能默默转身走了。  
结果一出门迎面看见大约是哭了一晚上眼睛红成兔子的彦彦，安慰了彦彦半天确认彦彦没事儿也就算翻篇儿了

辣鸡公司还是那个辣鸡公司，但是辣鸡金主好像并不算太辣鸡。  
胖金主很有眼光，给UU选的剧本和角色都很适合，导演团队也是有名的。剧组只知道这个走后门塞进来的不红的小演员每天上下戏都有豪车专门接送，然而并不知道后台是谁，虽然UU只是演个配角也不敢怎么欺负他，UU有了机会人又敬业，一来二去没几天就和剧组都混熟了，组里也觉得他有点真本事，对UU印象也慢慢就改观。  
胖金主签了包养合同第二天就出国去了并不在家，UU拍戏这些天都是司机接送照顾，还在樊家别墅白吃白喝白睡，自觉自己这个小情儿当的十分不称职，结果有天正拍着戏呢小樊总回国了，下了飞机风尘仆仆直接来探班，还给剧组都带了下午茶点心，胖金主好不容易越过各种障碍刚走到导演那边，正好UU和女二号拍对手戏，监视器里哥哥一个眼风飞过来，胖金主正好看到，深刻觉得自己来对了。  
心空，炸裂，一眼万年。  
然后UU的后台就曝光啦，但是小樊总压了新闻不许发，剧组一脸懵逼地看着小樊总隔三差五就来探班，又是草莓又是鲜花奶茶，哥哥叼着草莓喝着奶茶吃的一脸满足，小樊总就在旁边乐呵呵地喂，深觉UU看起来又阳光又随和没想到是个人物，知道有后台没想到是这么个后台，默默无闻的一个三十八线怎么就把小樊总给套住了，于是对UU更恭敬了。  
UU还不知道自己莫名其妙就被扣了个心机深沉手腕高超的大帽子，但也差不多能猜到是胖金主罩的，并不解释。  
UU其实也不算特别别扭的人，觉得自己答应了包养那也不能太矫情，胖金主带他去饭局他也十分敬业地陪着，然后因为有UU了嘛胖金主也不怎么搭理叫来陪坐的那些男男女女，顶多偶尔逢场作戏逗个乐口头花花，大家就说没想到胖金主现在收心了，胖金主也不接茬，就搂着UU的细腰给他倒酒，一来二去再有饭局别人也就不给胖金主点特殊服务，都知道他养了个小情儿。  
但是胖金主除了亲亲摸摸也不干别的，UU有点纳闷，觉得胖金主这个钱花的真是十分不值，但是他又不可能自己问金主你为啥不办了我，就只能揣着疑问继续扮演小情儿，偶尔纠结一回金主没有明确要求是不是自己需要投怀送抱主动奉献一下，然后骂自己是不是犯贱。有天还突然冒出个念头，小樊总这不会是年纪轻轻就不行了吧。  
但是声色犬马的胖金主其实很能撩，毕竟是霸道总裁，表现的好像早就把UU吃干抹净了一样，UU有时候也会有点恍惚，回头吐槽胖金主这影帝级别的演技不如自己去混娱乐圈

UU杀青那场是重头戏，反复拍了好几天，而且UU为了上镜好看那阵子也不敢多吃，累的快虚脱，导演喊完卡宣布他杀青了胖金主就从天而降把人领走，剧组当然不敢说什么，结果又是个饭局，UU忍着胃痛还要笑着喝酒，回到樊家就借着洗澡的时候趴马桶吐了一通，收拾好自己出来看见小胖子已经窝在床上睡着了，UU突然就觉得很累，又觉得自己简直贪得无厌，这个金主又肯花钱又肯罩着他还不睡他，就是陪陪酒有什么辛苦的，又觉得自己这种想法太堕落了，翻来覆去纠结结果因为太累一觉睡到第二天中午

醒过来发现胖金主还没走，UU在樊家混了这么久早就很熟了，打招呼让保姆阿姨给他弄点粥喝，鬼使神差地问胖金主你是不是就想找个挡箭牌，胖金主很大方地承认了，像个别扭的小孩儿，说讨厌那些乌烟瘴气的场合但很多时候还不能推辞，很烦，UU咬着勺子喝着粥说哦，胖金主还接着说，他找人调查过UU的底，发现以前好几个老板想潜规则都没成功，而且好像传闻UU还把其中一个老板给打了。  
UU冷笑，那小樊总你倒是不怕被打哦。胖金主说看来传闻是真的了，UU又说那你不怕我是放长线钓大鱼就等你这种身价高的，胖金主岔开大腿拍了拍示意说那你来啊，UU一把抄起空碗小脸通红落荒而逃，辣鸡金主在后面哈哈大笑

不过从那以后UU和金主的关系就自然多了，UU明白了胖金主的真实目的，也很乐得陪他逢场作戏，这个时候新剧也到了宣传期，本来大家就很奇怪为啥UU一个三十八线能在这个剧里混个戏份还不错的配角，宣传期一到，当初小樊总私下探班会情郎的消息也逐渐放了出来然后大家都懂了，有些嫉妒的人就在网上黑UU，说他果然是潜规则才拿到角色的，结果谁知道花边新闻里霸道总裁探班偷拍照片放出来就吸了一堆西皮粉，反驳说你见过这么潜规则的吗小樊总这明明是谈恋爱！两边掐得不亦乐乎，UU也有了热度，刷着围脖问胖金主，消息是不是你放的流量是不是你炒的  
胖金主点头承认，UU说你这个金主当得也太大方了，早知道我就不应该信你拿彦彦威胁我那些话，胖金主说晚啦，你合同都签了，UU拿一双大眼珠子翻他白眼，吐槽，你按着我签了个包养合同结果啥也不干……  
话一出口UU就知道说错话了，跟金主混太熟果然不是什么好事  
这回换成金主冷笑了，胖金主摸着UU的脸问他，那你觉得我为啥啥也不干啊？还是你期待我干点啥？  
UU眼神飘来飘去最后往下跑，艰难地问了一句……你……行吗？  
胖金主明白过来他说的话是什么意思，抄起手机给UU助理打电话，说明天剧组那个粉丝见面会，UU不去了，助理一听是小樊总，点头哈腰是是是  
胖金主挂了电话，关机，把UU推到床上，那你试试我行不行？

以下省略三千字。  
第二天UU揉着腰龇牙咧嘴，行，太行了。  
还他妈比一般人大一号！

END


	2. 辣鸡金主和辣鸡秘书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么一个脑洞也会有后续哦

为什么一个脑洞也会有后续哦

彦彦后来又被辣鸡公司威逼利诱去坐台，虽然也算是全身而退吧没出啥事也没被人点出台，被uu知道了就觉得这样下去不行吃枣出事，况且彦彦寡言少语的本来也不是很适合混娱乐圈，签这家辣鸡公司纯粹因为家里欠债＆他长得好看  
uu就想办法把彦彦要来做助理，他现在天天都是胖金主的座驾接送身边跟着的不是胖金主的司机就是面瘫秘书，辣鸡公司的辣鸡老板虽然不爽也不敢乍翅，就把彦彦打包送到樊家。

后来有一天，对，就是那省略了三千字以后的某一天  
uu想出去兜个风又不想人陪，就自己拎着车钥匙进了地下车库  
wtf我的彦彦什么时候跟胖金主的面瘫秘书搞一块儿去了？？？？？

uu抄起手机打电话“你和你秘书都不是什么好人！辣鸡！”


End file.
